Sheneverreallygone
by Cwagner143
Summary: During the last battle with Sebastian he had his life linked to clary's. The only way to win the battle was to take the light with the evil. What happens during the battle - and is she really gone ?
1. Thelightandthedark

Setting the scene

As Clary friends walked into the thrown room the faces displayed an array of emotions. She was sitting in her thrown next to Jonathan who was watching the last of her friends eye her in betrayal. Clary glanced at her brothers eyes and she saw a murder and death in them aiming at the people she has grown to care about and she would consider her family.

CLARY POV

As my family walked in i see the emotions towards me. Hatred is the most common emotion I can see that is directed at me which will make my decision easier. Jonathan has told me that his life and my life had been connected. I didn't believe him but he told me that if I killed him I would be dead within a minute. I close my eyes and let a single tear trickle down my grief stricken face. I open my eyes and analyse the final looks I will receive from my friends before I do what's needs to be done. Izzy had asked me to become her Parabatai and I could see happiness in her eyes when she asked but now I see sadness, anger and hate towards one of her most trusted friends. Alec's face is unreadable but his eyes tells a different story. his chocolate coloured eyes tell me that he hated me I can see that he wished me dead I flinch at the the gate radiating off him because of me. Finally I look at the man I loved with all my heart, Jace I can see hurt and betrayal in his golden specked eyes which makes me die inside. I close my eyes and let another salty tear trickle about the life I was leaving.

Jonathan begins to speak but i don't hear a thing, instead I am look at everyone I love In this room as if it is my last time I see them. I have so many things to say but 1 minute is not enough for me to say everything that is radiating through me. Jonathan turns to me and embraces me. I pull out the dagger that has heavenly fire and stab him in the heart he falls and my one minute starts already. I can feel my legs weakening and my eye sight beginning to blur with tears. I speak "before you guys entered this room Sebastian had told me that my life and his life were linked. I couldn't be the reason you guys didn't get to see you family again or go back to earth and breath air that won't destroy your lungs. I am sorry for betraying you and deceiving you but I did what had to be done so my family could make it back. I love you guys and I wish It could have been different, I wish I could be there when you had your wedding's and started a family but some times wish's don't come true' I feel my vision blur from what I hope is tears. I open my mouth to speak but is cut short by a wave of dizziness and I fall to the ground and all I can see is darkness. I feel someone prop my head against there body and the others take my hand. ' I'm sorry I failed you and I love you guys and it will remain this way after death.' I reach for my stele and draw a rune to take them to earth so they can live a life I can't. ' please don't feel bad about leaving me here' and with that the warmth of there body's slowly disappears and all I feel is coldness.

I feel my body's energy disappear and everything goes black. I am ready for death and I welcome it like an old friend that I haven't seen in years my last dying thought is Alec Izzy and Jace making it back to Alicante to live their lives without me.


	2. Thewinagainstthedarkandthelossofthelight

this next chapter is Jace, Izzy and Alec point of view what happened

IZZY POV

I walked into the room ready to fight but instead I see clary sitting on the thrown next to that monster who has trapped us here. I can't believe I asked this person to be my Parabatai when I obviously didn't know here at all. She make eye contact with me and I can see she knows the feelings towards here we stay. Her green eyes stare at mine as if we are having a staring competition and neither one of us wants to look away. She eventually does and her eyes land on my brother's Alec.

ALEC POV

I run in following my sister and she comes to a stand still I see her glaring at something and as I follow the passage of her eye sight I see why. Clary our friend who I was beginning to think was family say next to the disgusting beast as if it was the easiest decision in the world. I tried not to show my emotions as she had lost the privilege to see how I felt. She teamed up against us and sided with her brother. I let this person infiltrate my home I wish I never met her and I wish she was dead. She make eye contact and she try's to read my face, she must be successful as she flinches away from my line of sight. Her eyes land on Jace my parabatai and I begin to get angry.

JACE POV

I was fighting the last of the demons and I had told Alec and Izzy to find Clary. I ran to a room full I light and saw clary on the thrown next to her brother,the one she told me she hated with her life. I didn't understand and all I could feel was my heart tearing from the ultimate betrayal. She closed her eyes and I can see silver trickles falling from her face as if she cared about any of us. Jonathan begins to speak about how this is his and his sister kingdom after I hear that I tune out and look to the ground. He turned to clary and the all I see is him fall to the ground and clary crying.

I look at me brother and sister and see confusion wash over there face I was about to speak when a voice that sound like angels started before me. Clary began to speak 'before you guys entered this room Sebastian had told me that my life and his life were linked.' I realise that Jonathan is dead I I feel my inside begin to shatter as I am going to lose

The girl I love because she had to kill the mister she had once called brother 'I couldn't be the reason you guys didn't get to see you family again or go back to earth and breath air that won't destroy your lungs. I am sorry for betraying you and deceiving you but I did what had to be done so my family could make it back. I love you guys and I wish It could have been different, I wish I could be there when you had your wedding's and started a family but some times wish's don't come true' I see her begin to collapse and every one starts running to her and yelling at her.

ALEC POV

I see he begin to fall and the tears that had welled up in my eyes fell. I rested he head on my legs and started to stroke her fiery red hair. I wish her dead but now my wishes were coming true and I wanted to take it back. I loved her like a sister and I could feel my heart breaking. Jace held onto her left arm and Izzy on her right. All I could see was her body being drained of life and it was all my fault. She began to speak but kept her eyes closed the tears still fell and the pain in her voice was still there. 'I'm sorry I failed you and I love you guys and it will remain this way after death.' I close my eyes cause I couldn't take it anymore

IZZY POV

I was squeezing her hand so hard so she knew that her parabatai loved her and that she would die alone. I saw Alec close his eyes and I felt a pang in my heart as it began to crack. How could I of ever doubted her now the last thing she will remember is the hatred look I gave her for taking her brothers side. She pulls from my hand and reaches into her pocket and continues to say 'please don't feel bad about leaving me here' and she begins to draw a rune. JACE POV

I look at her pained face and see her drawing the rune. I am confused but then I see Izzy being taken into a portal and Alec behind her I scream her name as my body begins to evaporate. Everything goes black and the last thing I feel his my body landing on grass and the smell of fresh air

My last thought before my body shuts down from the pain is in a victory against darkness you always loss the light.


	3. toloveistodestroy

JACE POV

I wake up and see Alec lying on the floor and Izzy no where to be seen. Then I remember was dragged from clary dying body and she was left to die along without anyone there. I picture her carrot hair being the first thing I wake up to in the morning and the last thing I see at night and after I had fallen asleep her emerald eyes and fiery red hair would be seen in my dreams but now all I can see is he pale skin paler and her emerald eyes losing life. She no longer will be the reason I dream but her lifeless body will be the reason I have nightmares. I scream her name and feel a pair of arms wrap around me. In a split second I thought it was clary and everything was a dream but when I turned I was greater with a grief- stricken Izzy and all I could do was cry.

IZZY POV

When I woke up a had a throbbing pain in my head and an aching pain in my heart. Clary, my Parabatai my sister was gone. I could take it she gave her life for me and the last thing she will remember is the icy stare I gave her. I look to my left and see Alec and Jace lying unconscious on the grass beside me. I stood up and left hoping that the memory that has stained my brain will leave but I know it wont. I am dragged out of my head by Jace screaming clary's name and I run to him and wrap my runed hands around him so he knows he isn't alone. He turns around and the hope in his golden eyes fade and he starts to cry. If it was even possible this broke my heart even more. He whisper to me that to love is to be destroyed and to be love is the one to be destroyed. His heart was broken and so was mine.


End file.
